


Day In the Playground (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Kissing, M/M, Uchiha Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: This is another Old Fic that I wrote many years ago. It needs to be edited and fixed to match my newer quality.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 24





	Day In the Playground (Old Fic)

The spray of hot water from the showerhead relaxed Itachi, the hot steam surrounding the boy like a blanket. The 13-year-old stood up straight; his face pointed up at the showerhead, his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the blood of those he had killed as it washed off his body and go down the drain under his feet.

It wouldn't make him vomit or anything; he was trained better than that. But, it would further crush his stained soul and break his already shattered heart. Instead, he thought of nothing, clearing his head of any sins or pleasures. The empty void calmed him. Sadly, he couldn't stay this way forever. Itachi turned off the shower and got out, grabbing the towel to dry himself. Once he was dehydrated, he reached for his clean clothes and put them on, then pulled his hair back into a ponytail, all with an unhealthy amount of military precision.

Not wasting any time, Itachi made his way out of the Anbu Barracks, not talking to any of his Anbu comrades or teammates. They were kind enough to leave him alone in return.

* * *

Sasuke was more than bored. He was unhappy. So unhappy that he couldn't think straight enough to finish his homework. "Ugh...this is stupid..." Sasuke muttered angrily, crossing his arms on the table before dropping his head onto them.

The seven-year-old had massive pout across his little face. It made the small Uchiha look even cuter than usual. Now, what was causing this foul mood? His big brother, of course. Itachi had promised that he would be home today in the early morning. Now it's nearly 4 PM, and Itachi is nowhere to be found. Just what was making Itachi so late? Wasn't he hurt, he? Or...or dead, right?

Just the thought sent cold shivers down Sasuke's spine. "No...Nii-san can't be beaten...it's impossible." Sasuke whispered shakily to himself, panic spreading across his face for his beloved big brother.

"I'm sure there is someone out there that can beat me in a fight. But, I'm happy that you think so highly of me."

Instantly Sasuke's breath caught in his throat once he heard the voice behind him. The accompanying hand that patted his head melted away all that fear. "Nii-San!" Sasuke shouted happily as he spun around, launching himself into his brother's waist, his small arms wrapping around his brother's middle and his face burying into Itachi's belly. "You're back!"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke with a rare, but honest and happy smile. "I'm sorry for being late. I have no excuse." Itachi said lovingly as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft silky hair. "So, how have you been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled up at Itachi. "Let's go to the park first! Please, Itachi?" Sasuke begged, hopefully.

* * *

The two Uchiha brothers sat side by side on a swing set in a small empty park. Sasuke was swinging high and happily while Itachi just sat on his swing, watching his younger brother with a soft smile.

"And after that, Iruka-Sensei called off the spar, and I was given the highest score! He said I pushed him to his limit! Can you believe that?" Sasuke asked while laughing, looking towards Itachi for some praise and approval. Something he rarely got from Father.

"I can believe it. You're strong, Sasuke. It's amazing." Itachi said, smiling gently as he reached out with his hand.

As Sasuke came swinging down, he gave his bottom an excellent playful swat to help Sasuke go even higher. "Ieee! Ouch...Itachi that hurt." Sasuke squealed in surprise with a fake pout as he reached back to rub his bottom.

It didn't hurt. It had some sting to it, but that just added to the fun of the playful swat. Still, though, it was embarrassing to be spanked, and it dusted Sasuke's cheeks, an adorable pink color. Itachi chuckled, in response, wiping his bangs out of his eyes. "Your guilt-tripping won't work on me, Sasuke. I know it didn't hurt," Itachi teased with a small smirk. His brother was far too cute for his good. "Let's spar a little," he said as he got up from the swing, stretching a bit.

Sasuke pouted at the failed attempt to guilt his brother, but the pout faded into an excited grin at the spar suggestion. He looked up with wide eyes, "Really? We can?" seeing his brother nod made the boy smile brightly. "Okay, here I come!" Sasuke shouted as he climbed up on the swing and then jumped off it once it went as high as it could. He spun mid-air, aiming a down words heel kick towards his brother's head.

Itachi smirked and caught Sasuke's leg, already beginning to enjoy the spar. "Is that all you got?" Itachi asked as he held his brother upside down by his leg.

Sasuke grunted as he hung upside down. "Of course not!" he shouted with determination as he did a mid-air sit up and spun in the air while punching his brother in the stomach, causing him to let go of him. Landing on his two feet, he attacked again using his training in the Uchiha fighting style to his best ability.

Itachi smiled and attacked at the same time. He was surprised by his little brother's skill; it made him happy that his brother was so strong at his age. He had made sure not to hurt his brother too bad since it was just a spar. "Don't hesitate when you move; you waste precious time when you do," Itachi said smoothly as he blocked Sasuke's strikes and returned with his own.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in concentration and did as his brother told him to. It took a bit for him to get comfortable with it, but, once he did, he felt himself do better in attacking and blocking. "How is that?" Sasuke asked with a grin as he launched a kick towards his brother.

Sweat was dripping down his face, and he was getting tired out. Itachi dodged the kick entirely and jumped behind Sasuke. Looking down at his younger brother's white shorts, he decided to take this moment to put an end to the spar.

"I shouldn't...but…," Itachi couldn't help himself. Reaching into Sasuke's shorts, he grabbed the back of his white briefs and pulled them up, lifting his feet off the ground. "Wedgie~!" Itachi sang teasingly as the white briefs painfully stretched up Sasuke's back.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he felt Itachi's hands go down the back of his pants. "Itachi! Wait for d-don't! Owwwwwwwwwiiieeeeee! OW! OWWWW!" Sasuke blushed a dark red as he kicked his legs. He had never gotten a wedgie before, but he had seen others, like Naruto, get them. Now finding himself on the receiving end of one, he realized how embarrassing and painful they were. His crack burned. "Itachiiiiii, let me down! Please!" He whined pathetically as he bit his lips.

Itachi grinned and placed Sasuke back down. He chuckled softly as he let go of Sasuke's underwear. The stretched material bunched up above Sasuke's shorts. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke shoved his hands down the back of his shorts and whined as he un-wedgied himself. "Itachiiii! Why did you do that? That hurt..." Sasuke said with a wince.

A cute pout on his face. He blushed as he put the rest of his underwear back into his pants. That pair was ruined. Itachi smiled and rested a hand on Sasuke's head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just had to. You'll understand one day," Itachi said with a loving smile. He stepped towards his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him. "Forgive me?"

Sasuke blushed further as he was hugged but, returned it nonetheless. "You're forgiven…," Sasuke murmured as he snuggled into his brother's shirt. Then he smiled and with a quick movement, pantsed his brother! "Hahaha! Now your forgiven Nii-san!"

Itachi smiled and ran his fingers through his brother's hair, unknowing what was about to happen. "Thank you, Sas-..hey! Sasuke!" Itachi yelled out in an embarrassment as his cotton blue boxers with black crows appeared for his brother to see. He quickly yanked his pants up, his face pink. "I thought...oh, you brat," Itachi said as he scowled, his black eyes dancing in amusement.

"You're going to pay for that," Itachi said with an evil smirk, quickly tackling his brother to the ground.

"H-Hey get off, you jerk! Grrrr…," Sasuke yelped and growled as he wiggled under his big brother. "You're not going to wedgie me again!" Sasuke shouted despite his helplessness.

Itachi smirked slyly and pinned Sasuke's hands above his head. "No, I'm going to do something far worse to you then a wedgie," Itachi grinned and yanked up Sasuke's shirt before dropping his fingers to his belly where he started to tickle. "I'm going to tickle you," Itachi said evilly.

Sasuke stared in fear before he burst out into laughing fit as his brother's finger started to tickle him. "No! HAHAHAHAHA NO PLEASEEEEE HEHEHE...ITACHIIIII!" Sasuke whined as he squealed in laughter.

He squirmed and fought against his brother's hold, but he couldn't escape. Itachi just chuckled and moved to his brother's armpits. "This is your punishment!" Itachi shouted with a laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! ITACHIIIIIIIIII- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke's face went red, and he began to cry from the tickling, laughing with a wide grin on his face. "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

With a sly smirk, Itachi stopped once his brother had enough. "That will teach you," Itachi teased as he laid down next to his brother and opened his arms up for him. "C'mere Otouto~."

Sasuke wiped his tears from his face as he giggled a little bit more. It had been so long since he got this kind of affection from his brother. He loved it all. He rolled over and snuggled into his brother's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, Itachi..." Sasuke whispered with a smile.

Itachi smiled and held his brother nice and tight. "I love you too, Sasuke," Itachi whispered as he kissed his brother on the forehead.

Using his right hand, he slipped his head into Sasuke's pants and underwear to rub his smooth baby fat-filled bottom. Sasuke blushed at his brother's wandering hand and kiss but, he let him do it anyways. It felt nice. "You're the best big brother ever, Itachi…," Sasuke whispered. He looked down at his brother's body and bit his lip. "Promise you won't die...?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi's eyes softened, and he gently rubbed his brothers soft, little bottom. "I promise Sasuke," Itachi whispered back. "I'll always be here to protect you."

Sasuke smiled happily and looked up at his brother. "I wish I could marry you…" Sasuke said shyly, his eyes connected to Itachi's. He bit his lip shyly.

Itachi smiled sadly. He knew that could never happen. "Me too, Sasuke...me too." Itachi stared at Sasuke for a little bit, watching how his brother smiled happily.

"Can we...?" Sasuke asked softly. Hopefully.

Itachi felt his heart beating in his chest. His brother was just so adorable and innocent. He wanted to protect that innocence. "One day," Itachi promised. Then he leaned down and gently kissed his brother's soft, warm lips.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his chest at the promise. He knew it was a promise. Almost as if he knew what his Nii-san was going to do. He closed his eyes. Once Itachi's lips touched his, he slowly kissed back, his lips tingling as he felt himself melt in his brother's hold. The two brother's shared their secret first kiss.

And it was nice and slow.


End file.
